


Different

by superweirdanime



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweirdanime/pseuds/superweirdanime
Summary: Annika is a girl whos parents died and she lives by herself in her own little bubble, that is until one day she sees a man  who draws her towards him with his aroua, this story is her journey to love and a life where she is happy she lived for.





	1. Chapter 1

Every girls wants a fairy tale ending. Every girl is waiting for their prince charming to come and swoop them off their feet. But I'm not every girl. Nobody knows exactly who I am, nobody seems to care. I'm just another faceless girl walking the streets, living my life. Sure I get a few glances and a few stares here and there but thats society for you. In our society if you appear to be different, anything but normal you get those looks, those looks let you know that you're different and different isn't wanted. 

My parents are gone, dead. I was only 16 at the time, honestly I don't really know how they died. The cops said it was a bad night for them and my father lost control behind the wheel. Personally I know my dad wouldn't have lost control, but the police can only find out so much. And since then I haven't had anybody, not a single person. My family didn't keep close contact with our other family members. I had already been working my job at the local coffee shop since I had turned 14, trying to save up for a car. But the car didn't matter at that point, I just knew I didn't want to live with anybody else. So being the stubborn girl I was I bought myself a small one bedroom apartment. The money I had was enough for the apartment, and my parents left me a lot of money so I was ready. And since then I've had no one but myself. Moving into the apartment was hard, I had to go through all my belongings and take only what I felt was mine, I had taken my clothes and dresser of course. T.V. and Xbox , only a few family photos, my mom's jewelry for extra cash, except for the skull necklace my dad got her it was always my favorite of her necklaces, laptop, chargers, you know the necessities. My , mattress and blankets. Do I need to go on. Right now I'm 18 and out of highschool, which was basically my living hell, I took the easy way out and got my GED so I could work full time at the coffee shop. I feel like that makes me different, and of course I'm already different so what's a little more to add to the list. I like the thought that the only reason I get stared at is because people like to judge others, even without even knowing half of their stories, and just the thought of me being the only one to think this way makes me different. 

Today started like any other day, me getting out of bed and lazily making my way to the bathroom connected to my room and fumbling for the light switch. I've never really cared what I looked like. I rarely ever look at myself but today I decided to actually look at myself. My mirror sits above my bathroom sink, a few smudges here and there but other than that it's clean. My reflection shows my inky black hair, with a few strand dyed a dark blue falling below my shoulders, I used to have bangs but they grew out and now my left eye can be covered with it just like it's a curtain closing the window so no one can look in. My face looks bored, and my eyes....my father used to say a person could get lost in them, so much wonder and discovery just like the depths of the ocean. My skin looks like porcelain with a faint red undertone, my arms are covered with the black long sleeve I wear to bed. I lift my sleeves just above my wrist, there are where my scar lay, they may make other people turn away and judge me, but they make me happy, showing that I can't be beat, they aren't my only scars I have a fresh row on my thigh because I messed up and let myself be told I was useless. With a slight smile I wash my face and brush my teeth, I look at the mirror one last time and leave the bathroom shutting off the light. I make my way back to my room and open my closet door, I grab one of the long sleeve dress shirts hanging without even turning on the light. And throw it on my bed, the comforter has black and white plaid, and is thrown back to show the plain white sheets. I turn to my dresser which to my dismay is pink, I don't hate to color its just not me. I open the top drawer and pull out a white t-shirt, and then I reach into the the second drawer to pull out a pair of black pants, I change my clothes as slow as I can, making sure to draw out the time. When I walk out of my bedroom I scan my living room, I have a couch and a small table with glass top. And in front of it is the T.V. stand, a normal living room setup. And to separate my living room from my kitchen is a white bar, with two bar stools. Even though I don't have anyone I can still hope that i'll find some person. As I walk into the kitchen I check the time on the microwave, 8:40, Shit I'm going to be late. I rush to my room to grab my phone, and as I walk back out I grab my keys of the bar, and a water out the fridge. Locking my door as I leave, I rush down the stairs. I live on the second floor so no time to waste taking the elevator. Once I'm on the ground floor, I make my way out of the parking garage, which you have to waste money on to get a spot. Once I'm out of the garage the sun blinds me but only for a second. I look around for my car, its my dad 67 Chevy Impala, a beast of a car and it's as loud as a motherfucker but it makes me feel so different, I spot it a few spaces from where I was standing. I rush to the car, unlock the door and start the beast, the rumbling of the engine always gives me goose-bumps. Shaking off the feeling I pull out the space and make my way to the coffee shop, ready to begin another day, of my different life.


	2. The No Doze Cafe

he drive to work was short and easy, usually the traffic is killer but I guess today is different . I pull into the back of the Cafe and park. Cutting off the engine, I sit there and take a deep breath. I've been working here for 4 years, and I've made the status of assistant manager. It's good pay and easy work, just the part where I interact with the customers is probably the worst part. Having to keep a fake smile on my face, and then having to deal with some peoples attitudes it's just a lot to work with. But if it makes me money it has to be worth it. With one last breath I exit the car. Locking the door, I turn my back and make my way to the back door to the cafe. Opening the door I am faced with the kitchen of the cafe. The chefs are already here, Baldory is the top chef he's okay at cooking I'm not sure how he got the position but he did. Then there are three other chefs Ira, who is the best at baking cookies, Jett who makes really good cake, and last but certainly not least Julia who specializes in all the other pastries the cafe serves. Making my way to the employees lockers I try not to make much of a scene. "Hey Annika!" Julie waves as I make my way by her. "Hi." I wave back timidly. She's one of the only people to ever greet me I reply with small Hi's and Hello's.

After I grab my green waist apron and note pad from my locker I make my way to the front, the sign on the front door is flipped so open faces the inside. I push open the door that connects the kitchen to the main cafe and I stand there and examine my surroundings. There are blue booths alliging the walls and a few two seater tables, each has napkins dispensers, packets of jelly, and salt/pepper. I make my way to the door and flip the sign over so open faces the public then I make my way back behind the counter. Some fresh pastries are already sitting out in the glass case waiting for a random civilian to buy them. I hunch over and rest my elbows on the counter and examine my note pad, of course I use it to take orders but on occasion I doodle. The front cover is overlaid with different band names and symbols. The Nirvana smiley face is on the cover a lot, Nirvana would have to be my favorite band, my father showed me them and I've loved them ever since the first time I listened to their song "Lithium". Other than the smileys I have drawn Hatsune Miku, Len, and Rin. The rest are just a bunch of random designs that I draw when I'm bored. I hear the bell chime indicating that a customer has walked in, we've only been open for 10 minutes and already someone had made their way to the cafe. 

I look up from my notepad and catch the backside of the stranger making his way into the cafe, he has raven dark hair that looked really messy, he had a slim body covered with a baggy white shirt, and baggy blue jeans he appears to be just an inch taller than me I would say about 5'10 maybe 5'11. His hands were hidden in his pockets and his shoes look like he found them in the trash. He makes his way to booth and he sits down, but he doesn't sit like anybody i've seen before.He pulls his knees to his chest. He looks my way and i'm socked in his gaze, his eyes are like black holes or lifeless, no wait soulless and are as big as saucers. I can sense his weird aroua and it strangely attracted me. My gaze lowers and I can see his skin. The drive to work was short and easy, usually the traffic is killer but I guess today is different . I pull into the back of the Cafe and park. Cutting off the engine, I sit there and take a deep breath. I've been working here for 4 years, and I've made the status of assistant manager. It's good pay and easy work, just the part where I interact with the customers is probably the worst part. Having to keep a fake smile on my face, and then having to deal with some peoples attitudes its just a lot to work with. But if it makes me money it has to be worth it. With one last breath I exit the car. Locking the door, I turn my back and make my way to the back door to the cafe. Opening the door I am faced with the kitchen of the cafe. The chefs are already here, Baldory is the top chef he's okay at cooking I'm not sure how he got the position but he did. Then there are three other chefs Ira, who is the best at baking cookies, Jett who makes really good cake, and last but certainly not least Julia who specializes in all the other pastries the cafe serves. Making my way to the employees lockers I try not to make much of a scene. "Hey Annika!" Julie waves as I make my way by her. "Hi." I wave back timidly. She's one of the only people to ever greet me I reply with small Hi's and Hello's.

After I grab my green waist apron and note pad from my locker I make my way to the front, the sign on the front door is flipped so open faces the inside. I push open the door that connects the kitchen to the main cafe and I stand there and examine my surroundings. There are blue booths alliging the walls and a few two seater tables, each has napkins dispensers, packets of jelly, and salt/pepper. I make my way to the door and flip the sign over so open faces the public then I make my way back behind the counter. Some fresh pastries are already sitting out in the glass case waiting for a random civilian to buy them. I hunch over and rest my elbows on the counter and examine my note pad, of course I use it to take orders but on occasion I doodle. The front cover is overlaid with different band names and symbols. The Nirvana smiley face is on the cover a lot, Nirvana would have to be my favorite band, my father showed me them and I've loved them ever since the first time I listened to their song "Lithium". Other than the smileys I have drawn Hatsune Miku, Len, and Rin. The rest are just a bunch of random designs that I draw when I'm bored. I hear the bell chime indicating that a customer has walked in, we've only been open for 10 minutes and already someone had made their way to the cafe. 

I look up from my notepad and catch the backside of the stranger making his way into the cafe, he has raven dark hair that looked really messy, he had a slim body covered with a baggy white shirt, and baggy blue jeans he appears to be just an inch taller than me I would say about 5'10 maybe 5'11. His hands were hidden in his pockets and his shoes look like he found them in the trash. He makes his way to booth and he sits down, but he doesn't sit like anybody i've seen before.He pulls his knees to his chest. He looks my way and i'm socked in his gaze, his eyes are like black holes or lifeless, no wait soulless and are as big as saucers. I can sense his weird aroua and it strangely attracted me. My gaze lowers and I can see his skin is pale like he's never seen the light of day. He has black bags under his eyes, "He must not sleep that much." I guess to myself. I will myself over to his booth, hoping i'll be able to talk without embarrassing myself. As I stand in front of his booth I clear my throat... "Kon'nichiwa aimu Annika-san. Watashi wa watashi ga kyō anata ni nani o eru koto ga deki, anata no sābā ni narudarou?" I had ment to say Hi I'm Annika. I'll be your server what can I get you today. But of course me being the fuck up I am I had to go and blurt it out in Japanese, I'm such an idiot. "Watashi wa ryokucha o shutoku shi, ichigo no kēki no piece, oyobi ikutsu ka no yobun'na satō o motarasu kanōsei ga arimasu." Did, did he just reply to me in Japanese, okay he wants green tea, strawberry cake, and extra sugar, oh my god, I didn't fuck up at all, I just took a risk. "I've never served some one who can speak Japanese so fluently," and I just took another risk. "I'm fluent in all languages except Slovenian, how about you?" His voice was a deep monotone, I couldn't help but love it. "Um no actually, I learned Japanese so that I didn't have to use subtitles for anime. It's kinda a dumb reason." I bit my lip as I responded. "Ah anime, passed down through manga, I usually read the manga before watching the anime." was his response. I smile and look him in the eye, "We've spoke to each other once and we already have two things in common." he said. I giggle, "Not many people have anything in common with me, though I usually don't start my conversations in different languages, I better go place your order before I forget. Thanks for the quick chat." I wave to him, and made my way back behind the counter and stop once I was behind the door.

I hold my notepad to my chest and sigh in relief, I don't know what it is about that guy but he just attracts me to him. Its like he's a light bulb and i'm the pesky moth. I take a deep breath and make my way to the kitchen. After I set the kettle on burner and fill the infuser with herbs to make the green tea, I think back to his persona, those eyes weren't soulless and lifeless, they weren't even black holes , no they were like two princeton stones of onyx . And his skin, not just was it so pale, it looked so soft. How can he sit like that too, he's just so weird and I've barely talked to him, I feel so obsessed. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the tea kettle whistling. I pour the water into his cup and let the herbs mix into his eventual cup of green tea, I head to the front and look inside the glass case of sweets behind the counter looking for strawberry cake. I grab him the biggest piece with a juicy strawberry on top, the frosting looks delicious, "I just hope he likes it." I whisper to myself, casting my eye to his figure, he was playing with the jelly packets and was stacking them to make a tower. Such a weird interesting man, I wonder how old he is? Standing up with his cake I walk back to the kitchen, and set his cake next to his cup, I grab the infuser and empty it. Stirring the tea and then placing it down next to his cake. I look in the cabinets behind me for a tray, after finding the tray I place the cake and tea on it, taking my notepad out I read his ticket, he wanted extra sugar, so I head to the chef's area and look for a small bowl and the sugar, seven spoons should be enough I told myself. After I put the sugar on the tray I make my way back to the door that will take me to his table. Taking a quick breath I put my back against the door and push it open, then turning around I walk into the customer's area.

As I make my way to his table I stop and notice other customers, but what I hadn't noticed was that Giana and Kiara were at work. How did I not see them when I came in, today has been very different, I was the one to open up shop and that guy was the first customer. Shaking it off I continue to make my way to his table. "Here you go, your green tea, strawberry cake, and of course your extra sugar." I say as I place his order on the table, he looks up to my eyes and gives me a small smile, he didn't look like the type of guy to smile but he did. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He looks at the sugar then looks back to me, only turning his head. I don't understand how he can sit like that but it just adds to his weird attractiveness. "Actually can I get more sugar, Annika is it." "Uh-huh yeah of course, and yeah that's my name." I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. Why is this happening all he said was my name. God what's gotten into me I grab the tray.......I spin around holding the tray close to my chest........ bad choice I lost my footing and can see the ground getting closer and closer, closing my eyes I count 1,2,3. Wait why haven't I hit the ground, and are those arms around my middle. I slowly open my eyes I'm mere inches from the ground, I feel the arms lifting me to my feet, and once I'm standing up I turn to face the person who caught me, and to my surprise it's my customer, the mysterious onyx eyed man who I've only spoke to twice just caught me.


End file.
